


【立克】锁 （番外）一起做家事

by luoluoyang585



Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other, 同人 男男 飚车警告 肉文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluoyang585/pseuds/luoluoyang585
Summary: 本文为原著《history3圈套》及剧集作为背景的二次创作。除人物名称和经典语句以外，为全新创作。本文纯属虚构，与原著及剧集故事无关。（番外有肉，不喜绕行）若有不妥，请给建议
Relationships: 方杰克/赵立安
Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653040
Kudos: 5





	【立克】锁 （番外）一起做家事

【立克】锁 番外 一起做家事 

安逸的夜晚，喧嚣暂宁。  
浴室的水声持续不长的时间后戛然而止。Jack 穿着家居服擦着头发走出来。

本想呼唤赵立安换他去洗澡，却到处找不见人影。  
满屋找了个遍，最后在路过门口的时候却发现，他的鞋子不见了。这么晚他跑去哪里都来不及告诉自己？合着不跟自己一起洗是要趁机逃跑？突然有这种无聊想法自己也觉得有点可笑。  
上楼拿起手机准备打给赵立安，按开手机却发现讯息的详细页面展开着，已读。看来是已经看过了。一排乱码，仔细的看了看，熟悉的暗号。看来是阿杰那边需要支援了。难道小个子是看到了这个以后，知道自己又要离开了，所以生气离家出走了？

不至于吧，这不像是他的小个子的作风。两个人都已经这样了，有什么事不能开诚布公的好好谈的，于是拨通赵立安的号码。  
电话刚刚接通，门口便传来了开门的声音。回来了？！赶忙按掉电话，匆匆的下楼确认。

见到Jack匆忙的下楼，赵立安大大的笑容展现，急忙的甩掉鞋子，蹦到Jack 面前。Jack 双手蹭了蹭赵立安的肩膀，"这么晚你一声不响的跑到哪去了？跑出去又不说一声，知不知道我有多担心？“柔声嗔怪着。

这才意识到自己还没告诉Jack，“哦哟……我太着急了嘛～”拎着袋子的手抬了抬，“这个时间，药局都快关了，我怕来不及……你明天是不是很早就要出发了……”有点失望，却没有不开心，只是认真的看着Jack 道。

“小个子……”Jack的心脏一紧，突然控制不住的冲动，一下子将赵立安抱在怀里，紧紧的。是有多在意自己，才能为自己想得如自周全。这样一来，Jack 更加的犹豫不舍。抱着半天，才又开口，“你……其实不希望我走吧。如果你叫我留下来，我就留下来……”  
“我当然不希望你离开啊，”赵立安十分的认真，“可是，很多事情不是我任性就可以照着我的想法去实现的。我有朋友，你也有。虽然我们在一起了，可朋友依然还是朋友啊，在你需要帮助的时候，他们会义不容辞的来帮你，现在需要你的帮助，那你的想法一定是会去，只是现在你有所顾忌，我知道。”  
推开Jack 看着他，“你答应过我的，你一定会回来，所以我相信，我会等你。“眨巴着眼睛汪汪的眼神看着Jack。

不迟疑的，深深的吻下去，几乎是贪婪的吮吸着赵立安的气息。  
小个子，谢谢你。

趁着赵立安洗澡的功夫Jack 在阳台上给对方回了个加密的电话。简短的几句，挂断。望着外面的夜晚的景致，Jack 有点感慨了。没有想过居然有一天，自己也会因为爱人跟兄弟陷入两难的选择之中。幸好，遇到的是小个子，给了自己一次又一次的救赎，一次又一次的感动，一次又一次的惊喜。

突然感觉身体一紧，后背一暖。  
赵立安不知什么时候已经在自己身后了，突然被抱住，Jack 才发觉，跟他在一起，自己是真的能放心的放下所有的防备。以至于小个子都近身了自己居然丝毫没有发觉。

“emmm……Jack……”赵立安慵懒的小鼻音糯糯的撒着娇。Jack 斜着头笑了笑，跟个小孩似的，真是可爱毙了。没有动作，一时之间，不愿意打扰这一刻的平和宁静。感受着背后小个子的吐息，暖暖的一下一下的呼出噗打在自己的背，渐渐的怎么感觉有点潮湿？小个子，在……吸鼻子？！！

“赵子？！”Jack有点慌。  
“嗯，我没事……有点……有点……”  
转身将赵立安拉近自己的怀里，环者他的腰，脸颊贴着脸颊，忍不住亲了又亲。  
“舍不得了？”  
赵立安没直接回答，只是依然吸着鼻子表示肯定。  
“对了……”赵立安依然有些沙哑，“我还有个问题。“  
”什么？“虽然认真的聆听，Jack 的手却开始不老实的滑进赵立安的腰间，一下一下的摸着赵立安的肚子，手指在肚脐周围打着圈。  
赵立安没有任何动作，只是继续问着自己的问题，任由Jack 乱摸，”你不是狙击手么？想杀个人明明那么轻松的样子，一枪就解决啦，为什么你要跟那些人纠缠这么久？还要偷偷地搜集证据，还要使用心计……“

”我是个狙击手，也是个兵……虽然突击队是曾经，现在是个闲散的雇佣兵，但是我做人还是有原则的。我做这些，不仅仅是为了报仇，更多是为了完成任务。就算只剩我一个人，我也要继续完成任务。虽然是不择手段，但也要尽量多用证据说话，让他们的罪行见天日，才算是真正的制裁。如果只是杀掉解决问题，我更说不清了，那么他们所有的恶行都不会被知道。“

”哦？！这么说你原来是好人哦！“赵立安恍然的样子，Jack无奈，这个人怎么这么可爱？！  
“怎么你一直认为我是个坏人？”Jack 逗弄之心又起。  
赵立安转过脸看着Jack 半天，十分认真的，“昂。”  
Jack噗呲的笑了，忍不住又亲着赵立安的眼睛，“呵呵呵呵呵，我的小个子怎么能这么可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“你笑什么啦！”突然认为被笑话的赵立安羞赧的怒嗔，“人家在跟你说认真的，讲道理呢……”  
“我跟你唯一可以讲的道理，可能就是我爱你。”Jack 讲得十分平常，像吃饭一样。

赵立安愣住了，眼睛波光闪闪，本来刚刚抑制住的抽泣一下子又来了。  
“干嘛呀，又哭？我的小个子最近很会闹脾气，很任性哦。”这样讲着却还在一下一下的亲着，没规矩的手也一刻没停。

【立克】锁 番外 一起做家事 b

“什么啦，干嘛突然就说了……”赵立安其实是感动了，却撒娇着也不肯承认，“这种话你之前可从来没说过，我还以为你一辈子都不会说呢。今天怎么了……”  
“你喜欢听到话，从现在开始，我可以说到烦死你。”说着手已经游走到了赵立安的胸口。

“呃……”点点被撩拨得敏感的下意识哼唧一声，“切～现在才讲哦～有点晚吧……”  
“不是有这么一句话么，好饭不怕晚～”咬了咬赵立安的耳垂。  
“话是没错啦，嗯呃……可是我怕饿啊～“赵立安抬杠道，回头亲了亲Jack。  
“那就……先喂饱你～”Jack吐出的气息喷在赵立安的耳边，痒痒的，耳根子泛红一直染红了脸颊。

“嘿嘿嘿……哦哟，会痒，你要做什么啦～”笑着象征性的躲避着Jack的舌头对自己耳廓的攻击。  
“不是说好，一起做家事么～”Jack 并没有停手的意思反而变本加厉地挑逗着赵立安的身体。  
“哪有这样的……呃呃，堂堂佣兵欸～做家事～好像有点浪费……”赵立安都不知道自己在说什么，总之是一种不讲理的情趣就对了。  
“emmm，好有道理。”Jack看似认同，鼓鼓的胯下却开始在赵立安的股沟不停地磨蹭，“还是提枪上阵比较适合我。”

“嗯……”赵立安并不躲避，任由Jack 在自己身后耍流氓，“苍鹰突击队，狙击手方杰克，向来以弹无虚发著称，但也从不轻易开枪不是么……”赵立安对Jack案卷印象还真是深刻。  
“子弹已经上了膛，哪有不射的道理～”话接到Jack 这又完全不是这么回事了，另一只手伸进赵立安的浴袍，揉弄起他也已经肿胀的下体，“何况……还是要射给你……”

“讨厌……万年不变大坏蛋……”赵立安居然也会娇嗔的骂人了，实属不多见。

轻轻的解开赵立安的腰带，浴袍一下子松散开来，一瞬间的凉意激得赵立安恢复了一丝理智。  
“Jack……要在这里？！”  
“紧张吗？”Jack 缓缓套弄着小赵子，呼吸开始不均匀。  
“一点点……可是……可是……会被看见……”赵立安虽然还是没有拒绝却依然担心，他的脸皮可是很薄的。  
“没关系，半夜，应该没什么人这么无聊……”Jack 却越加放肆。

没错，Jack 的神逻辑是用来骗他的小个子的，请不要轻易的相信。半夜应该没什么人这么无聊，那么请问你们两个在干吗？在干……吗？在干？吗？（作者吐槽，适当无视）

“呃可是……”赵立安一边享受着抚慰一边还是觉得过于刺激。  
“乖，放松。”Jack 逗弄着赵立安的敏感带，含了含他的耳骨，轻咬舔舐，赵立安的身体十分配合的轻颤，却尽量的放松。

含糊的呻吟着，渐渐的体温上升。Jack 的舌头从赵立安的耳骨滑到耳垂，湿痒的感觉像电流一样从赵立安的耳朵一阵一阵的酥麻至全身。甚至，赵立安感觉自己的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
“宝贝，你不做点什么吗？”  
赵立安竟然get 到了。手缓缓地向后，摸到了坏Jack，套弄起来。  
“唔呃……”Jack 一阵舒爽，“我家小个子的手不止在键盘上好用……”

“嗯……才不会……给别人用……”赵立安开始有点晕晕乎乎的，好像整个身体在飘。  
……

在赵立安迷迷糊糊的迸发出第一道白灼之后，Jack 将赵立安的浴袍掀起来，搬开他的一只腿，顺势搭在阳台护栏。借着白灼跟后穴分泌的肠液的润滑慢慢的探入。  
赵立安只能紧紧的抓着护栏，感受着痛并快乐的舒适。

Jack 尽量将动作放到最轻柔，慢慢的推入坏Jack，认真的听着赵立安唇齿之间吐露的一丝一毫的声音，观察着他的一颦一笑，以此来判断他的感觉，又想要他，又怕伤到他，不得不万分的小心，生怕他有一点点的不适。  
适应着体内的坏Jack，赵立安何尝不是既紧张又期待着。发觉Jack 一直在慢慢的推进撤出，沉重的吐着充满欲望的气息，赵立安的身体越发开始叫嚣着火烧火燎。

“Jack，没关系，动吧，我……我没事。”  
“嗯？舒服了么？那我要快一点咯～”

渐渐的加快频率，撞击带来的震动带动着赵立安的身体一起跟着晃动，眼神早已失去了焦距，模糊迷离。凹凸相合之间，渐渐的湿濡。一次一次的抽插间，小赵子被安抚着，点点被撩拨着，就连散乱着的浴袍也从赵立安的肩上滑下随意的搭在背间，只靠手臂上的袖口撑着，松松垮垮。Jack 的唇抵在赵立安的后颈，时而轻咬，时而含舐。动作交互之间，Jack时不时的会注意赵立安脊背的一边，那触目惊心的伤口。小心的疼惜着怀里的小人儿，颔首心疼的舔舐伤口。急促的鼻息喷洒在伤口周围，酥麻间夹杂着浅浅地痒，赵立安直是想哭。

“呃，Jack……Jack，你……说过，我想听，你就……”说话间便被Jack 了然的回应打断，只剩下浅浅地呻吟。  
“我爱你～”

小个子，我爱你……很爱你。

凉风徐徐，似乎中和了身体燥热的温度而意外的有点舒适。一边小心翼翼地护着怀里的宝贝，一边尽可能的让自己的下身抵入最深处，随着赵立安不断加剧的呻吟感受着他越来越激动的情绪，抓住触碰那一点时候他敏感强烈的反应，迸射出爱的清泉。像在云朵之间，雨后混着植物的泥土味道，犹如被灌溉一般，郁郁葱葱既不乏清新又不缺少尽兴。

Jack，我也，爱你……

【立克】锁 番外 一起做家事 c

撑着赵立安的身体，慢慢的撤出坏Jack，慢慢的将松垮的浴袍包裹回赵立安的身体，打横抱起，赵立安的双臂便下意识的环上Jack的脖颈，轻轻闭着眼睛，小脸埋进Jack怀里。  
轻慢的放回床上，摸摸已经被汗液濡湿的头发，忍不住一再的亲了又亲。  
“赵子？!赵子……”  
赵立安懒得睁开眼睛眼睛，却撒娇的抱着Jack 蹭了蹭，表示自己很好。

放下心的Jack伏在赵立安身上的身体才紧贴着赵立安，轻咬了咬他的锁骨，含了含喉结，“累么？不要了么？”  
“嗯……还好……可以继续……想要……”蹭着Jack，无力的撒着娇，慵懒软糯的鼻音哼唧得Jack还没彻底下去的火气又一次烧得升了烟。

“还行么？”虽然心里的确还很躁，却依然再三确认着赵立安是不是真的还好。

“嗯……可以……”赵立安依然不断的磨蹭着。  
“好～”  
抑制着急促的呼吸，再一次慢慢的将龟头抵上一张一合的穴口，深吻片刻才又一次开始了新一轮的开垦。

虽然懒洋洋的脱了力，却依然享受到不断的哼唧。  
“呵呵，很爽吼～“鼻尖贴着赵立安的脸颊划过，痒痒的。  
”呃……爽……那里……用力……“应该是真的被操干得到达了嗨点，赵立安的呻吟越发羞骚。  
Jack 稍稍的加大了力度，确认了赵立安不只是为了让自己尽兴，确保不会伤到他，继续的操弄着赵立安的敏感点。一边安抚一般的继续套弄着小赵子，迎接着又一波激情的冲破。  
精液，肠液，龟头分泌的爱液，抽插声，抚弄声，带着鼻音的喘息声……缠绵缱绻，辗转反侧。  
几次三番抛弃理智，小小的空间全场“HDD” 一片祥和……

漫长的深夜，早已被性福渲染成了桃红色。赵立安疲惫却依然硬挺着不肯先睡。就算是闭着眼睛也偶尔会含糊的跟Jack 对上几句。Jack 无奈又无比的觉得可爱。  
耐心的清理到干干净净，才将赵立安好好的平放在床上，动作尽量轻柔，像是呵护着稀有珍宝一般。当然，赵子并不是稀有，而是唯一。

室内悄然恢复平静，外面，雨滴随着微风敲打着窗玻璃。雨不算大，却也不影响雷鸣。雷声也不算大，却还是让赵立安有些心惊。随着雷声赵立安身体一抖，慢慢的在被子里蜷缩。

Jack……你可不可以，抱抱我……  
突然的回想起了最初那一刻，同样是雷雨天的夜，同样的他在被子里发着抖身体蜷缩，抵着自己的背，自己却装作没什么。  
哼～小气鬼……

而不同的，是这一次Jack 心疼的将赵立安带进怀里，紧紧的抱着，轻轻的拍了拍他的背，吻着他的头发，哄着。感受到Jack 温暖的怀抱，虽然没什么力气，却难得任性的又钻了钻，手脚全部伏在Jack身上，任性得将脸再一次死死的埋在Jack的胸膛。

“Jack……”赵立安仍然是硬挺着，他真的想尽量多看Jack 几眼，就算困得睁不开眼，也眯着不肯入眠，闷闷的小小声传出。  
“嗯……”轻声地应着，只是为了让赵子安心。  
“Jack……”赵立安好像是有话说，却不知道从哪里说，也不晓得想说什么，只能不断的呼唤着，只是为了确认他还在这。  
“嗯……”唇轻轻抵着赵立安的额头，回应着，没有一丝不耐。

终于，片刻的沉默，“快点回来……我怕饿……”咪咪的声音有些孱弱，然后被均匀的呼吸淹没。  
摩挲着赵立安的后脑勺，依然安慰着。  
“好～”不管他听不听的见，总之，Jack认真的答应着。

我最爱的小个子，我去去就回，很快。所以，好好的等我……

bed ending


End file.
